The Game of a Lifetime: Percy Jackson and The Olympians
by DragonStar22
Summary: Follow gamer girl Eliza Franklin as she does whatever it takes to survive the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, after finding out that life is literally like a game. Will she complete every mission and move on, or die trying? After all, there's no extra lives in this game. OC-insert. AU


_'My OC's_ _Thoughts'_

 **KAMEHAMHAAAA!/** BOOMGame Menu

"Speaking"

 ** _'Italics'_** = Flash back or memory.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians books and all of its characters are owned by Rick Riordan. Any songs or references used also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but Eliza.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: GAME OVER!**

It seemed like everything was perfect today, the sun was shining brightly through the clouds instead of pouring rain like it usually does during this time of year.

Families and friends were gathered in the bleachers of our school's football field, cheering and whooping loudly when their kids or friends went up to get their diploma.

Today is supposed to be a good day. Today is the day that I finally graduate from high school.

" ** _WOOOOO! GO ELIZA!"_**

I didn't trip when I climbed up the stairs to get my diploma, my mom and step dad weren't at each other's throats this morning for the hundredth time, and my traveling nurse of a big brother showed up in time to see me graduate. It was perfect!

I grinned at the sight of my brother still screaming my name for me in the stands as I my way to sit back down after getting my diploma. I haven't seen him in three years it was good to see him after so long.

I only wish the ceremony ended that way...

 ** _"Congratulations Class of 2015!"My balding principle shouted into his microphone._**

 ** _We all stood up from our seats, cheering and throwing our green caps into the air . Confetti cannons were going off, bursting little green, red, and white pieces of paper everywhere. The cannons and cheering were so loud that nobody noticed something was wrong until it was too late._**

 ** _Confetti paper wasn't the only thing being fired._**

 ** _At the same time as the cannons, bullets were being fired blindly. My whoops of joy quickly turned into yells of agony as I got shot in my leg and my stomach; a third bullet grazed my cheek as I stumbled backwards and fell off the stage. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as soon as my back hit the ground with a hard thud that knocked what little breathes I had out of me. Screams rang in my ears along with an annoying ringing sound as I gasped for air, coughing up blood at the same time._**

 ** _Confetti still raining down on my face, I just laid there in the grass staring blankly into the sky. I realized that I couldn't move or scream for help, in my case pain, no matter how hard I tried . After a couple seconds I couldn't feel the searing pain in my gut and legs anymore; I couldn't even feel the tears that were surely streaking down my face like a stream._**

 ** _I watched a little red flake float down from the sky and land on my nose. It was almost like the sky is telling me I'm gonna die. I knew my clock didn't have much time left. I could feel my heart getting slower and slower. My eyes lids felt too heavy. I struggled to at least keep them open a little longer. I didn't want to die so soon. All I could do was think, ' Really? I'm gonna die now? my brother just came back... ' My eye lids drooped down to a close as I coughed up more blood. My time had ran out._**

* * *

 **"WASTED!"**

Well, at least I thought it did...

"What the... where the hell am I?" I woke up confused, floating in the middle of the air.

Looking around I couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black every where I looked. There was no telling how long I was just floating here. I know I had died, and I don't think I've done anything to go to hell. I've never killed anyone. Broke a guy's nose accidentally on purpose? Yes. Killing? That's a big no-no for me.

"Maybe I'm in purgatory?",I thought out loud. It would explain why I wasn't in heaven or, and thank God that I'm not, in hell.

After coming to that conclusion and panicking, I just floated in what I decided to call the abyss. At first it took me awhile to come to the terms that I wouldn't be able to see my family anymore. After I don't know how long, I finally did get over it some what. I would never totally forget them.I still miss my family them. Yea, they argue half the time about little things because of their eccentric tendencies,but no matter which way it goes I'll miss my little dysfunctional family. They would for ever be in my heart.

Maybe the abyss was waiting for to make peace with that, because suddenly there was a "Ding!" sound, and letters emitting a soft bright yellow light flashed in front of me.

After having a panic attack because the light stung my eyes,I managed to calm down enough to at least try to make out what the letters meant. My eyes quickly scanned over the scrambled letters, trying to figure out what they meant. Realizing that I was floating upside down I quickly turned myself right side up. I tried to read the letters again and I still couldn't make them out.

I blinked in surprise when suddenly they started moving on their own, forming two words I, or any other gamer, didn't want to see. My eyes widened in disbelief, "Y-You've gotta be kidding me..."

 **GAME OVER!**

Have you ever thought what life would be like if it were a game? You could be the superhero you always dreamed of! You wouldn't have to worry about dying in a game. If you die, you die. It doesn't really matter because you can just start with a new game, and do it all over until you die again. Then it's just rinse and repeat until you win the game. That'd be awesome right?

Well, I have good news for you! Apparently life is a game, or at least purgatory is, if what I'm reading is actually right.

 **Congratulations you were killed by: Crazy super senior**

 **CONTINUE!?**

 **[YES] [NO]**

My eye twitched slightly in annoyance; I knew exactly who it was. He's the legendary 19 year old super senior who failed our small town high school twice and a baseball jock. He was a tall lanky guy named Greg Matthews, who looked like he could be Adam Sadler's kid brother. The only difference to me, besides the fact that I actually like Adam Saddler, is that he had curly black hair and scraggly goatee. He wore plaid shirts almost every day and he smelled like rotten old potatoes half of the time.

He sat behind me in my math class and we got into arguments almost every day. This really surprised me, because I'm generally a mellow person. I didn't get into arguments with people, I already heard enough of that when I was at home. I had no problems with him until one day he got this silly idea in his head to tell everyone I was his girlfriend. In a small populated school in Virginia that's full of hormonal teen's, word got around quick. Rumors that made me sick to my stomach just as quickly maybe even quicker.

I tried to have thick skin and ignore it. Thinking that it'll blow over, you know. I didn't want any problems. Yea, that route didn't work out so well. It just got worse and worse as whispers and dirty looks were thrown my way, fueling my slowly rising anger

Until one day I had enough. I was already pissed off after arguing with him in math. So when I heard him feeding more rumors to some kid behind me in the lunch line, I just spun around and punched Greg as hard as I could square in the nose. I guess I didn't realize my own strength, because I ended up knocking him out and breaking his nose.

Now I'm not a hot headed person, but you tell me that if you were in my situation you wouldn't want to punch a hole in the wall.

They gave me anger management classes ,on top of in school suspension, and was forced to apologize. I sucked it up and apologized. Instead of accepting my apology, the asshole promised me he'd get me back. I ignored him. He carried out his threat.

Shaking my head to get out of that memory, realizing my fists were clenched tight in anger. Just thinking about that, and the fact that the pig actually killed me for revenge made me pissed off all over again, "1,2,3..." I counted taking in a deep breath trying to rein in my anger.

I wanted to rise from the dead and go ghost like Danny phantom just to kick his ass!

I calmed down a little bit after I did. I turned my attention back to the glowing letters.

None of this should be possible. At the same time... maybe it is? No one has ever said what really happens when you die, or in purgatory either. Everything is based on a person's belief. The only way you would truly know is if it actually happened to you.

Plus...I really don't have any other choice either way, so I'm going to go with my gut feeling and I'll play this like I do at home. Even if my brain is screaming that I'm picking the wrong choice."No."

I watched in awe as the words turned neon blue and scrambled again. The whole area around me slowly began to change, turning into the same blue as the sky on an early morning. Golden clouds appeared out of nowhere, and the song **' _Sunset lover'_ ** by Petit Biscuit started to play like back ground music. " Well would you look at that... turns out my instincts were right."

Six options appeared in front of me:

HELP

 **SETTINGS**

CHARACTERS

SKILLS

ACHIEVEMENTS

 **NEW GAME**

I studied the options given to me carefully. If video games has taught me one thing it's to always check the settings. I hate when I start a game and I end up dying because the difficulty was already set on hard, and I had no tutorials on how to play the game. Since 'HELP' seems to be off it's probably best I turned it back on. "Settings..."

The words lit up and disappeared; a blue holographic screen appeared and took their place:

DIFFICULTY **:** EASY **, NORMAL, {MEDIUM}, HARD**

HELP: **ON/ {OFF}**

REBIRTH MEMORIES **: ON/ {OFF}**

MAP **: ON/ {OFF}**

GUIDE VOICE **:** **ON/ {OFF}**

THEME MUSIC **:** **{ON}/ OFF**

I stared blankly at the screen. My eyes narrowed slightly at the settings, especially the difficulty. Well that explains why no one would know what happens when you die; everything is basically turned off... and why is easy not available? Maybe this is where the saying life is never easy comes into play, "Okay let's set difficulty to normal. I'll turn everything else on except the map for a little difficulty. Eh, I'll leave theme music on too since I like this song..."

DIFFICULTY **:** EASY **, {NORMAL}, MEDIUM, HARD**

HELP **: { ON}/ OFF**

REBIRTH MEMORIES **:** **{ON}/ OFF**

MAP **:** **ON/ {OFF}**

GUIDE VOICE **: {ON}/ OFF**

THEME MUSIC **: {ON}/ OFF**

I nodded my head in approval of the changes, "Back!"

" **Welcome to the game of your life, literally!"** An energetic male voice that strangely sounded like a game show host boomed out of no where.

 **"In this game your goal is to complete your quests, and survive! Since you have chosen to turn on everything except the map and choose the easiest difficulty available, you have to accept each main mission in order to keep your memories after you die again. You have no choice."**

My eye started to twitch in annoyance at that. I think I know where the saying, 'Everything comes at a price', comes from now.

 **"Due to you choosing to keep your memories, you will not be reborn in the world you have originated from. In order to reach heaven you have to complete five out of seven story modes. Currently you have failed two story modes out of seven!"**

" **You will be given two scrolls at the beginning of your new game containing the main menu, and guide book. All options except for 'NEW GAME' will be available after completion of your first mission. Select new game when ready."**

HELP

SETTINGS

CHARACTERS

SKILLS

ACHIEVEMENTS

 **NEW GAME**

If I had known before turning everything on would force me to take missions I would've only changed the rebirth memories setting. I didn't want to forget my last life, more than having help in this twisted game. They even disabled settings so I can't even go back and change it.

And what's up with the 2 failed games? I can't lose even once if I want to make it heaven. Having no other options left I sighed in defeat before suddenly getting determined to win this game. Gathering all the confidence I had in my gaming skill I yelled, "NEW GAME!"

The sky darkened and everything stopped. There was a flash of a blinding green light, forcing me to close my eyes.

Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of this angry ass bull monster thing that had one of his horns cut off in a freaking thunderstorm. With reflexes I didn't even know I had, I dodged the bull when it bellowed and charged me it rammed its head into a tree. I looked on in panic and confusion as everything seemed to pause for a second. Almost like a video game. My eyes finally landing on a little boy passed out by a rock.

" **Quest number one: Defeat the Minotaur. Protect Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson."**

I blinked twice at the new voice in my head that sounded like a woman. I didn't have time to question it, because my eyes widened in horror and realization of what I had to do. I took a step back in shock, "WHAT?!"


End file.
